


I Wouldn't Do That If I Were You

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad hates being tardy, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mal is bossy, Shameless Smut, Shy Carlos, Smut, ben doesn't care, requests open, we need more Chad&Ben fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Jay and Carlos are enjoying a bit of alone time......well trying to at least.Just a little Jaylos smut.Miaking this into a one shot book of all Descendants ships? Almost everyone is gay except Evie, Doug and Lonnie is asexual.My ships are Mal×Jane, Evie×Doug, Chad×Ben, Carlos×Jay, but also Mal×Audrey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever posted on this website. Hope you enjoy it and be sure to leave comments! Critism is needed.

"Jay

Carlos purred, back arching onto Jays toned chest, his right hand clasping over the thief's which was planted firmly on his hip.

It was a lazy Fall day, all the prince's and princesses were out seeing the leaves change color at the grove. While, the dog lover and MVP decided to stay in bed all day together in their cozy dorm. Somehow, simple cuddling had lead to Carlos and Jay having sex in the latter's bed.

The scene was perfect, chill in the air, logs burning in the fireplace, and they had each other. Carlos was on his side, his lover cuddled up behind him. Jay's tan skin sending waves of heat up the shorters body.

Jay's thrusts were slow and deep as he moved his hips forward, which was completely different from himself, but perfect for this type of love making. He pressed his lips to the side of his neck, beginning to bite at the flesh. The athletes eyes closed in deep concentration, making multiple marks on the boys shoulder as he continued fucking into him.

Jay soon pulled away, admiring the purplish hickeys already starting to appear on his pale neck. The street rat couldn't deny the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when he looked at them. He was never able to mark Carlos and claim him like this back on the Isles. The gray haired boy was two years his senior and he didn't wanna push him into anything, Carlos already had it tough as it was with his crazy ass mother.

Their type of "gang activity" was never really accepted on the Isles by other villains, but here in Auradon they embraced and endorsed love in any shape, size, or gender. Jay and Carlos were finally where they belonged.

Cruella De Vil' s son whimpers throwing his head back, his flush starting from his cheeks down to his back, and Jay couldn't look away. He was beautiful to him, his body glistening with sweat, his hair falling into his forehead, and his freckled cheeks a vibrant pink. The leather clad teen couldn't help but fuck into him harder, thriving on his lovers mewling. He knew this wasn't their usual careless fucking, but old habits die hard.

Carlos bit his lip, untangling his free hand from Jay's, fingertips traveling to his long hair, tossing off that damn annoying ass beanie that he hated so much and scratching his scalp softly. The resident flirt, tightened his hold, enjoying the small wandering hand in his hair, balling up the bottom of his own black tank top that he had given Carlos to wear.

This was how they wanna spend all their days off, in solitude with no drama or annoying friends. Jay had leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's lips passionately, but the second their tongues made contact. There door was kicked open.

"Hey losers get off your asses!"

Jay literally froze, his arms locking around his small boyfriend as the purple haired girl stomped in and across the floor. Carlos let out a shriek, trying to hide his face with the covers. If Mal found out, she would never let them hear the end of it. He could just hear the dirty jokes she would make for the two. Jay held him tightly pulling him impossibly closer, he was embarrassed as well, but he would never let his emotions show.

Mal didn't think anything of the two after pulling the curtains open to see better in the room. Thankfully, they had the sheets pulled up to their chests, and as far as she knew Carlos had on a shirt and Jay always slept shirtless, so she saw no issue. That or she didn't care. "Ben wants us to meet him at the festival and I don't wanna piss off his boy toy. You know Chad has a thing about tardiness so...lets go!"

Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair, upset that the moment was totally ruined,"Ok, we'll be out in a sec", he sneered in response rolling his eyes.

Any one would know, that was a sign to leave, but Mal didn't think so, seeing as she still stood there,"I'm waiting"

The boys just sat there, not knowing if they should tell the truth or..., but after a few seconds, Carlos was the one who finally spoke up,"Uh, Mal, can you give us, like 5 minutes?"

"No way dog boy", she shook her head, suddenly grabbing the sheets,"we need to leave asap, and you guys will just stay in bed c- cu- cuddling", she choked out with a disgusted cringe. Even though they weren't on the Isles anymore, some things never changed when it came to the bitten girl. They wondering how Jane put up with her sometimes.

The latter shot up immediately, holding the other end of the blanket,"Let go!", he demanded, but she didn't listen.  
"Get up!!", Mal growled tugging back with more force. "W- we will!", Carlos interrupted helping Jay defend the blanket, his cheeks still burning,"Promise! Just leave, please!", the short boy begged.

Mal glared at them both, her eyes turning that ominous glowing green,"I.don't.believe.you"

"Trust us, for your own safety", the athlete offered frantically, the fabric slipping out his fingers. Thankfully,  
Mal stopped pulling and they let out a breath of relief. They were finally in the cle-

"Nope!!!!!"

Still lost in their state of contentment , Jay nor Carlos could stop her before she yanked the sheets away........

"OH MY FAIRY GOD MOTHER!!"

Carlos completely froze, hiding his face as Jay pulled him closer. This was it. This is what death felt like. Yep, he was dead. Carlos felt like he was in hell. "Told you!", Jay scolded with his boyfriend in his arms, grabbing the pillow to cover their bottom halves.

The teenage witch covered her eyes,"Okay okay! Never mind, stay here!",she pleaded gagging , over dramatically, I might add. Mal removed her hand only to pull it back up. "I cannot look at you guys ever again! Ever"

Even with her hand over her face, you could still see the red on her paper white skin. If was weird for the two boys, it must be horrible for the stubborn girl.

There they stood, two naked boys and a lesbian looking at each like they had just found out someone ate the poison apple.

Mal spun on her feet and stomped over to the door, the whole time mumbling something about "hormonal toads" and "hexing eyeballs"

Jay sat up when she grabbed the door,"Hey, don't slam th-"

"Slam!

Whack!

Crack!"

They both flinched,"door", he sighed blowing out a breath of annoyance. The tan boy tsked at the probably broken bedroom door,"These Aurodonians have no respect for privacy", he shook his head, shamefully, only for a pillow to hit him.


	2. Well Look At The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look into the changing of the leaves with another fairly charming, yet beastly couple.

It was a calm day in Auradon Prep. Princes and princesses alike were running around playing magic croquet as the emerald leaves turned a golden amber. While everyone laughed and played one young man just running past the festivities straight into the boys dormitories.

It was the future-beast-king of Auradon, Prince Ben dashing up the stairs in such a rush, you’d think he was on all fours. Ben opened the rooms door slowly only to find the room silent besides from the crackling of the fireplace. He sighed in gratitude dragging himself over to with blue and gold silk covered bed. He was exhausted, having had a meeting with his parents, then dragon training and working with coach for tourney next year, just to remember he was supposed to meet up with all the guys at the Autumn Festival in less than half an hour.

But he had finally made it home, so he could just relax, maybe take a nap and -

“Ben! Is that you?!”

He groans sitting up, with a disgruntled 'yes', running his hand through his hair. Soon after, the bathroom door opened and a soft scoff was heard. "Why aren't you dressed, we only have 15 minutes and your sitting on your butt". The Prince just rolled his eyes,"Hello to you as well, my loving boyfriend", Ben said sarcastically, looked up to see Chad standing there in only a towel.

Ben had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. His boyfriend had such a lean body with nice abs to match, and sun kissed skin that glistened from still remaining water droplets. He couldn’t help but smirk as see saw the faintly pink bite mark decorating his hip. Chad had such full pink lips that felt so soft against his own, bright baby blue eyes that shined almost as bright as Mal’s with the cutest little button nose.

Sure his last name was Charming, but the boy was anything but. Chad may have seemed shallow and self righteous, but the blonde was actually quite awkward and shy. He just loved to cuddle into Ben when he was sleepy or cranky, not that the prince minded. Sure, he was also a bit of a perfectionist when it came down to hair or cleanliness, or forgetful at times (Cindy says he got it from Kit), but no matter what Ben loved all of Chad Charming.

"Did you forget we're going to the forest at 11?"

Ben was immediately pulled out of his fantasy by an annoyed looking Chad with his hands on his hip. He grabbed his hands,"No", he started kissing the back of his hand,"i didn't, coach had me check over our game tapes", Ben explained looking him up and down with a smile. "I missed you"

The blondes face softened and he leaned in, pecking him softly on the lips,"I missed you too", he whispered only to draw back,"but you need to get ready" Ben groaned as Chad pulled away, wanting to chase his lips. His boyfriend was such a tease, fuck blue balls, he’s gonna end up with glass balls.

“Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you started dating the son of Cinderella”,he scolded playfully crossing his arms, he didn’t catch when Ben rolled his eyes at him, before responding. “Means I have to be in time to everything”, he mumbled running a hand through his thick hair. Ben would rather stay in today with his boyfriend instead of going out with his friends. Yes, Ben loved them all, they were all like family, even Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. Sure he was gonna be king soon and he’d have to take responsibility at some point, but he’ll be damned if that’s now.

Ben had no idea his response had sent his boyfriend in a frenzy,”Who knows what will happen if I’m ever late?! My grandma could kidnap me and lock me in a tower and become her slave!?”, Chad’s eyes went wide in fear at the thought. Some would say that’s stupid to worry about things like that, but considering his family history, it was plausible. Sadly, Chad had been kidnapped by his grandmother and aunts before when he was little. It was his worst nightmare

Ben grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, the same way he always does when he gets like this. Chad was his true love and future queen and he would never let anything like that happen again. The hybrid pulled back and smiled at his calming visage. "That's not gonna happen", the royal smirked, grabbing his chin and guiding him to his lips,"cause your already my property,"he whispered before leaning back in, kissing him deeply,"mine ",he growled out lowly, a soft rumble in his chest.

Chad pouted as he pulled away toying with his bottom lip,"You smell like wet dog! ", he teased resting his hands on Ben's shoulders. He gasped when the brunette gripped his ass harshly. "Good, then I can cover you with my scent", the half beast teased before ducking to bite over the same mark on the blondes hip, gripping his hips when he began to fidget. "B- Benny!", he whimpered, the soon-to-be-kings canines digging into his skin. Yes, it hurt, but Chad was used to it and grew to enjoy it. As long as he could mark up his back and chest with scratches, Ben could get rough and bite on him like his favorite chew toy.

Technically, he was.

The perfect prince ran his hands through Ben's hair, tugging at the thick layers while the hybrid kneaded his ass. The brunette looked up at his boyfriend with a grin showing his canines "Let them know who you belong to", He pulled Chad’s lips back to his, but this time not letting him go wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Ben moaned as he slide his tongue into Chad’s mouth,trying to guide him onto the bed with him.

He moaned as Chad’s lips trailing across his jaw,”Benny?”, he whispered hotly against his skin. Ben couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes,”hm?”, he asked, nails raking up and down his sides. The prince flinched as Chad sucked on his lobe, before pulling back.

“If you don’t get in the shower, your not getting any ass for the rest of happily ever after”

At the mention of that Chad hopped back, fixing his towel around his waist, a fucking smirk on his face. Ben huffed in annoyance, standing as well,”Fine, shower it is”, next thing Chad knew he was hoisted off the ground. The beast just picked the blonde up and began to walk over to the connecting bathroom, as if he was nothing.

The natural born charmer shrieked as he was lifted from the ground, automatically wrapping his legs tightly around his waist,"What the flounder! Ben, put me down this instant!", the Prince ordered struggling to break away, only for the beasts arms to tighten around him. "No,I'm gonna take a shower and your coming with me.", he stated more than offered.

Chad continued trying to push him away, but he knew it was useless against his beastly strength. Instead, he was looking down at him with a pout,"Benny! We don't have time for -", he was cut off by a harsh slap on his buttocks and a growl, which shut him up completely. Ben didn't like when Chad whined when he wanted his way, said pretty princess who act like crybabies don't get prince's and castles.

Chad bit his lip, blush bright on his cheeks, as he still maintained eye contact with him. Even though he had just gotten spanked, he intended to be stubborn. After a few seconds he let out a defeated sigh,"Fine! I guess I can be little tardy just once". He offered with a small giggle, pressing his forehead against Ben's. This would be worth being late, just him and Ben taking a nice long bath together.

Besides, the leaves will still being changing this afternoon, and tomorrow, and the rest of the week. They had all the time in the world, until Mal comes looking for them of course.


End file.
